


Happy Birthday Hilda

by RookieSand



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Post-Time Skip, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookieSand/pseuds/RookieSand
Summary: Well, it's Hilda's birthday. What did Marianne get for her?
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Happy Birthday Hilda

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted to write something short and sweet. hope you like it.

Hilda was pacing in the council room. All the meetings and training for the day had finished and she didn't need to talk to the professor, but she also didn't feel like wandering the monastery grounds in her anxious state. She had been feeling on edge all day and knew that if someone caught her feeling off it could spell disaster. She'd been trying unsuccessfully to make herself feel better before going back out into the world.

It was her birthday and she hadn't been expecting much, but the Golden Deer had managed to make it an overall pleasant day. The professor had invited her to tea at lunchtime and they had had a pleasant chat. The others had also gotten her various gifts: teas, cakes, a lovely painting, a new axe. All of them had gotten her something except for one.

Marianne.

Hilda was trying to convince herself that she didn't care that Marianne hadn't given her a gift. Or that she didn't care that Marianne had forgotten her birthday entirely. Marianne was a busy woman and she had a lot on her mind. Hilda couldn't expect her to know about everything going on in her life, even if they had recently made their relationship a little more serious. It wasn't as if Hilda had mentioned it recently either. It didn't matter that Marianne had forgotten such a minute detail.

Hilda gripped a windowsill and squatted down in dismay, her head hung low. She couldn't even pretend that she didn't care that Marianne had forgotten her birthday. It stung more than anything. Her chest had felt heavy all day and Marianne even seemed to be avoiding her. She hadn't even gotten a happy birthday out of her. That would've sufficed if nothing else. Hilda didn't need an extravagant gift. Just and acknowledgment. 

"Hilda?"

Hilda took in a sharp breath and composed herself again before straightening up to face the professor. She smiled brightly. "Hello, professor."

"Did you need something, Hilda?" the professor asked kindly. "My apologies if I kept you waiting. I didn't realize you had stayed after the last meeting."

Hilda shook her head quickly. "Oh, no. I didn't need anything. I was just getting ready to go." She slipped past the professor and went to gather her things from her table. She knew the professor was watching her intently as she shoved several books into a bag and then slung her axe over her shoulder. Despite being a rather unemotional person, the professor had always been perceptive. Hilda knew that she wouldn't get off the hook so easily.

"If you need to talk, I'm here to listen," the professor said lightly as Hilda looked up to say goodbye. Their soft smile and calm voice made Hilda feel like she needed to spill all of her secrets. "Remember that we are companions."

Hilda shook her head again and waved her hand bashfully. "You flatter me, professor. But really I'm alright! I'll see you tomorrow." She gave the professor a quick peck on the cheek and a soft smile before dashing out of the room.

The sun was beginning to go down lighting the sky up in colorful orange and pinks. Under different circumstances, Hilda might've found it beautiful. Now, all it did was signify that her birthday was coming to an end. Her heart dropped again as the thought clouded her mind. Well, there was always next year, right? Maybe Marianne would remember then.

"Hilda!"

Hilda turned to see Marianne shuffling as quickly as she could without full out running. She was waving a hand in the air and calling out for Hilda eagerly; it was the most attention Hilda had ever seen Marianne draw to herself. Hilda slowed to a stop and waited for Marianne to catch up to her.

Marianne practically doubled over when she made it to Hilda's side. Her breath was coming in short puffs of steam in the chilly air. "H-Hilda," she said as she finally managed to straighten up. "Excuse me, I'm so sorry." She took another moment to catch her breath. "Happy birthday."

Hilda nearly dropped her bag to the ground in shock. She straightened up. "Oh, um, thank you, my love. I thought you had forgotten."

Marianne shook her head quickly. "No! I wanted to get you something really special." She nervously played with her fingers. "The gift hasn't arrived yet and I felt horrible for having timed it that poorly." She was staring at the ground only risking sheepish glances at Hilda. "I was hoping it would arrive in the market this afternoon and I could get it for you. That's why I left immediately after our training." She took Hilda's hand and held it tightly. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

Laughter bubbled up from Hilda's chest. She quickly wiped at tears that had sprung to her eyes at Marianne's heartfelt words. Marianne gave her a horrified look and quickly helped wipe the tears away.

"I'm so sorry," Marianne repeated. Her eyes were starting to get watery as well. "I'm so sorry. Oh, I'm the worst lover in the world."

Hilda sniffled and let her arms fall around Marianne's waist. She pulled Marianne in closer and butted her head into Marianne's chest. "Don't worry about it, Mari. A happy birthday is enough."

Marianne grabbed Hilda's chin and tilted her head up. She leaned close to Hilda's ear. "Would you be able to join me in my bedroom tonight?" she whispered. 

Hilda's heart fluttered at the suddenness of the request. Her grip around Marianne's waist tightened. "Do you... have a birthday surprise for me there?"

"I wouldn't say it's much of a surprise..." Marianne's voice wavered a bit as if she were uncertain. "However, I will treat you for your birthday."

Hilda bit her lip and nodded slightly. "I'll meet you once I drop my things off."

Marianne pulled away with a small smile. "I look forward to it."

Hilda made it to Marianne's room after a short while. She had dropped her things off in her room and then changed into her sleepwear, figuring she would end up spending the night in Marianne's room. It was also easier to take off as the last time that she and Marianne had found themselves undressing each other Marianne had struggled a little bit. She knocked lightly on Marianne's door and was greeted with Marianne in a similar state of dress.

Marianne gave her a small smile and stood aside so Hilda could enter. Marianne had made tea and Hilda took no time in flopping herself onto the floor at the table and taking a long drink. As she figured, it was her favorite and freshly brewed. The tea warmed her to her fingers and toes and she made a soft noise of pleasure. Marianne gingerly sat down beside Hilda and leaned against her. She sighed heavily as Hilda wrapped her arm around her.

Hilda set her tea down again. She brushed Marianne's hair behind her ear as she caught Marianne's chin and tilted her face up to kiss her. It only took a moment for Marianne to adjust to her and ask for more. She pressed a hand against Hilda's shoulder and Hilda reciprocated by lying backward, letting Marianne climb on top of her. Hilda's hands found their way under Marianne's shirt and up to her breasts. She wasn't wearing anything under her shirt and Hilda smiled a bit as she started to toy with her nipples. Marianne hummed softly against Hilda's mouth, her back arching in pleasure. She broke their kiss and leaned forward a bit to moan quietly in Hilda's ear. Hilda's breath caught and her stomach did a small flip. How had she gotten the most beautiful girl at Garreg Mach?

Marianne slipped out of her shirt with ease and then pulled Hilda's off as well. She dipped down and took Hilda's nipple in her mouth, sucking and swirling her tongue around it. Hilda moaned softly, trying to keep herself quiet. It was still early in the evening and anyone could be wandering down the hallways. She dug her nails into Marianne's shoulder and drew a moan out of Marianne. Hilda began to squirm and pant heavily as Marianne continued to kiss her over her breasts and up her neck all the while having her thigh available for Hilda to grind on. 

Hilda could barely think straight. All she wanted was Marianne to give her attention all evening. She loved it and she was ready to submerge herself fully in Marianne's love. Marianne's tender kisses continued across Hilda's body and Hilda covered her mouth to stifle her moans. She loved it. She loved Marianne. Without thinking, Hilda moaned, "I love Marianne."

Marianne pulled up and looked down at Hilda. She had what Hilda could only describe as a smirk. "That was almost like you were going to murmur someone else's name in bed. I'm glad it was just me."

Hilda's face burned and she covered her eyes in embarrassment. "I was caught up in the moment."

Marianne giggled and nuzzled her face into Hilda's neck. "Happy birthday, dear," she murmured. Her voice was so soft and Hilda melted. She gently pressed her lips to Hilda's neck and Hilda shivered.

"Thank you, Marianne." Hilda ran her hands through Marianne's hair. "With everything happening, I didn't think that my birthday would be a huge deal to anyone. But everyone gave me a little something... I don't know. It's stupid but I'm so happy." 

"Some sense of normalcy makes us feel a bit better," Marianne said as she caressed the side of Hilda's face. "I'm sure everyone was happy to do something as mundane as celebrating a birthday."

Hilda laughed. "You truly know how to make me feel like a special girl, Marianne."

Marianne sat up again, this time with flushed cheeks and wide eyes. "I didn't mean it like that, Hilda. I'm sorry. Your birthday is special. I was just saying that with the war going on we don't always--"

She was cut off by Hilda kissing her softly. Hilda pulled away again after only a moment. "I know what you meant, love." She blatantly looked down at Marianne's chest. "Could we perhaps... start on my birthday present?"

"Of course."


End file.
